The Blue Samurai
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Hiro Takahada he once he could enjoy the simple life. But that would change when he has to defend his home against China and just as he thought there was no way to stop them he then becomes a samurai so powerful not even China could take him on without an army. And this would be the beginning of a legendary samurai known as The Blue Samurai.
1. Chapter 1

There Have Been Many Heroes

By Hiro Takahada

Heroes: they are those who are brave enough to be the one for others to look up to.

And yes sometimes they aren't always perfect but they don't always have an easy job in protecting those who matter to them especially if they do reveal their secret identities.

Oh and that is always a bad idea because not only will the world know your secret but those around you will also be in danger because your enemy will now know what your name is.

But if you don't reveal your secret identity then really you're good but if I were you I wouldn't do it because you would be so screwed if you did.

So with that said really being a hero is a choice and sometimes we don't even know if want to be one or not.

And yes it can be a tough choice to be a hero because really you don't know what life will bring to you next.

But for me really I didn't want to be a hero all I wanted was a nice and peaceful but of course fate would change that for me and life for me would never be the same for.

Oh but before I do continue on allow me to introduce myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Hiro Takahada

By Hiro Takahada

Hi there i'm Hiro Takahada I come from a village right outside of Tokyo and yes that's where I used to live.

Anyway I have blue eyes and yes blue is my favorite color so really I don't mind that at all.

Oh and as for my personality well i'm a kind hearted gentle person who believes war will never be the answer to any problem or even a conflict.

So really i'm not that bad of a person and I see the good in everyone and I would rather have a nice and relaxing life.

But before I do get into how fate changed my life telling you this story wasn't that easy but I knew it was the only thing left to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Telling You My Story

By Hiro Takahada

Now telling you this story wasn't so easy for me at first because really I didn't know how I would be able to explain what life was like for me back then.

And yeah I almost didn't want to tell you this story because I worried it wouldn't make any sense at all.

But it was clear to me that I had to tell you my story because really it was time for me to reveal to you what really happened to me and how I became the Blue Samurai and how I helped fend off China's army.

And yes that's what really happened and trust me as this goes on it'll make sense to hear about that.

So with all that said here's what happened to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Life In My Home Village

By Hiro Takahada

I was born and I was raised here because my parents were both ready to start a life here.

My mom was a stay at home and my dad was a samurai in training and wanted me to one day be a samurai just like him.

When I was born they always knew I was going somewhere in the future and don't worry I was raised the right way.

Of course what I lacked in real friends that would be made up because the village that I lived in was near a beautiful forest and yes nature is truly where I belong.

And yes I would be there all the time and really I couldn't explain it but it was a peaceful place to be and I wouldn't be anywhere else.

Now as for being a samurai well it turns out I would train with quite possibly one of the best teachers that I ever knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Training With Master Yoshi

By Hiro Takahada

My dad wanted to be a samurai because of honor and his teacher was Mater Yoshi and he was the best teacher he ever knew.

And yes that was his real name and I didn't mind that too much.

So when it was my turn I then learned from him and yes he was the best teacher I ever knew and yes his help was well needed for me.

Oh and once I was ready he then knew my time was now and really he knew I was going to be a great samurai in the future and this was what I was going to be.

And really now that I was ready to be a samurai then really I was ready but what came next for me would change my life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Going To War

By Hiro Takahada

Once I was done training I was now a samurai ready for anything and yes Master Yoshi taught me Bushido the way of the warrior and yes I was taught to fight for honor.

Sadly my parents weren't able to see this because they both passed away from an incurable illness and yes it's sad but I will do this for them because they would be proud of me for being a samurai and how they are proud of me.

So when it came time for me to be in war I went ahead and did just that and well yes I may be against war but I want to honor my parents and Master Yoshi.

And I really hope this would be the right thing to do and well at first that's what I originally thought.

But what came next would change my life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

How I Almost Died

By Hiro Takahada

Now when a battle was coming I then knew once I did this then there would be no going back at all.

But I knew this was my way of honoring my parents and my teacher.

Oh and also we were up against China and really I don't know what they're problem was but i'm pretty sure they wanted to take over our homeland and make their own.

But I will never betray Japan I will stand by it no matter what.

So when it came time to fight in the battle oh boy it didn't go as I planned it to be.

And I say that because the Chinese Army was way too powerful for us to handle but I fought on despite that.

Oh and also I got my ass kicked pretty bad and I was shot in the shoulder and yes they would claim victory for now though.

But for me I was in tremendous pain because of the shot that went through my shoulder.

And yes I thought I wasn't going to make it much longer on this planet.

But that would change when one moment changed my life forever and I would never be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming The Blue Samurai

By The Blue Samurai

Just then I saw a blue dragon and yes that was truly the strangest thing I ever saw.

It then saw me and it then got me out of the battle field and really this was going to be the beginning of something amazing in the future.

Once I was finally healed from my wound the dragon then knew I was ready and I didn't know what he was talking about at first.

But then I saw blue samurai armor and I then knew it chose me and I then became The Blue Samurai.

And from that very moment forward I was now The Blue Samurai and yes this was going to change my life forever and sure I may not be human anymore but now it's my time to defend my home against China.


	9. Chapter 9

Here I Come

By The Blue Samurai

Once I was now The Blue Samurai it was my time to protect my home and I wasted no time in going to defend it no matter the cost.

And then I saw an army almost give up but I came in just in time and when the other army saw me they didn't know what I was but I made sure to show them what I really am.

Oh and I did that by taking care of the opposing army without any problem at all and they weren't totally prepared for me at all.

So when they did surrender I then knew if China wanted a war then they will get one.

And the army that I was defending were quite surprised by how I was able to stop that army all by myself.

Oh and I then knew this was just the beginning of something amazing in the future for me.


	10. Chapter 10

China Hears About Me

By The Blue Samurai

Of course China then hears about me and then knew there was no way to stop me since they didn't have any warriors of their own to even challenge me.

But yes they did try to make a red version of me but sadly that backfired and they were out of options and they didn't know what to do next.

So they actually had one more idea left a final battle to decide the fate of Japan and if we lose then they take our home.

But I wasn't afraid of them because really who wouldn't be and no I wasn't overconfident because I knew this wouldn't be an easy battle but I believed we would find a way to end this once and for all.

And we were now ready to defend our home no matter the cost whatever it takes.


	11. Chapter 11

The Final Battle

By The Blue Samurai

Once the time came we were ready to defend our home and we weren't going to let China take our home away.

And as for the Chinese Army well they had plenty of soldiers but really I doubt they will even be a challenge for me but as the battle began yeah I was wrong about that thought.

Because well they were too many of them and I also almost thought we weren't able to defend our home.

But then my spirit was unleashed and the soldiers didn't have a chance against me and I was able to take care of them and yes my fellow soldiers fought alongside me and they also didn't give up because they wanted to save their home too.

And thankfully China then surrendered and never came back to Japan and we have finally won at last and I knew we would find a way to win this war.

Oh and well I wish I could be there right now but what came next would also be quite surprising.


	12. Chapter 12

Going To The Spirit World

By The Blue Samurai

Just as we won the war I was then going to the Spirit World and yes I was totally unaware of what was going to happen next.

Of course since I was doing this then that meant that I won't be able to be a human ever again or even be back in Japan but really my spirit was going to be in the Enchanted Forest.

And yes it was quite odd that this would happen but I then knew who would come here would learn from me.

It turns out that the human known as Wyatt would be here with his friends and yes I would give him my sword because I believed it was his turn to use my Katana for good.


	13. Chapter 13

Passing My Katana To Wyatt

By The Blue Samurai

Now it was time to pass my Katana to Wyatt because I knew his spirit was incredible and it was time for him to be ready for when danger strikes he will always be ready.

And Wyatt always be alert for the presence of evil is sometimes right behind you.

So there you go that's how I became the Legendary Blue Samurai and how life can change in an instant.

And no I don't regret being the Blue Samurai because it was my purpose in life to be samurai and I always knew that was going to happen but to be a blue samurai is not a curse but a blessing because not only was I able to defend my home against China but I helped end a war in the process.

So yeah it's amazing how you can become a hero and help those in need.

THE END.


End file.
